This device relates to a construction of a connection for flat cables placed under a carpet, and more particularly to means for avoiding heat generation at the juncture of the connection and the cable.
Conventionally, a flat cable 5', is disposed on a lower surface protective sheet of a flat-shaped cable 4' having lengthwise thereof conductor enclosing portions 2' enclosing therein conductors 1' and insulating portions or webs 3' enclosing no conductor and covering the cable 4' by a protective sheet. In the prior art, this cable is connected electrically to the adjacent flat cables 7', 7' in such a manner that the conductor enclosing portions 2' at the end portion of flat cables 7', as shown in FIG. 1, are pierced with through-bores 8' by means of a tool 8a used on the job. Conductive connectors 12' are inserted into the through-bores. Each conductive connector 10' on the conductor enclosing portion 2' establishes a connection with one flat cable 7' by means of pawls 13' on a lower segment 11' on the conductor enclosing portion 2'. The other flat cable 7' is thereby electrically connected to the conductors 1', 1' of the adjacent flat cables 7', 7'. In such a conventional example, however, piercing the through bores 8' through the conductors 1' greatly reduces the cross-sectional area thereof at the portion corresponding to the through bore 8', thereby involving the problem that heat is generated when the cable is energized. Furthermore, boring for the through 8' is done in the field. The boring should be carefully positioned at the center of conductor 1', but this is difficult to do on the job. Also, in case that through bores 8', 8' at the upper and lower cables 4', 4' shift relative to each other, there is a problem in obtaining proper alignment.
In light of the above problems, this device has been designed. An object thereof is to provide a construction of a connection for the flat cables, which can eliminate the field work for boring and positioning the adjacent cables, thus avoiding electrical problems.